


Положить болт

by Takihara



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: драбблы G-PG13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara





	Положить болт

Кирк вбежал — не вошел, а именно вбежал — в кабинет именно в тот момент, когда Леонард только-только отложил все остальные дела и наконец решил заняться бумагами. Большая стопка которых, между прочим, лежала на краю стола и уже грозила вот-вот опрокинуться, будучи высотой уже с самого Леонарда. 

— Боунс! — воскликнул Кирк. Любил он забегать к нему в свободное время просто так, мешая работать и отвлекая от всего и вся. 

Леонард молча выдвинул ящик, пошарил в нем, на ощупь вытащил нужный предмет и положил на стол. 

— Боунс! — уже тише повторил Кирк. — Мне нужно... 

С тоской вспомнив вчерашнюю пьянку со Скотти, Леонард громко вздохнул. У них наконец-то все шло к развязке — нетрезвые разговоры превратились в общение по душам: о женщинах, об алкоголях, о мужчинах, об ориентации... И вообще. Скотти даже сделал ему подарок. Необычный, но очень инженерский, Леонард оценил. И сейчас он им воспользовался. 

— Боунс! 

Леонард подтолкнул к Кирку поближе лежащий на столе болт и поднял красноречивый взгляд. 

— Ладно, я позже зайду... — стушевался Джим, развернулся и вышел прочь.


End file.
